Midnight Moments
by Lipstick19
Summary: Harry feels alone and goes to find comfort in the stars. What he didn't expect was to find Draco there as well. Will Harry be able to hide his feelings for his rival when he falls into a deep sleep that he might not wake up from? slight angst fluffy end


**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.**

**///---///---///---///---///**

**Midnight Moments**

**Chapter 1**

The moon shone across the lake, giving it an air of unearthly beauty. The stars whispered to each other as a figure with unruly dark hair and emerald green eyes stopped at the edge of the lake.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked. He didn't expect an answer, for he thought there was no one around. But it seemed that tonight he was not alone.

"Who says I am?" the dark haired boy turned around at the sound of the other voice.

"Malfoy" he said, his voice filled with disgust. Draco Malfoy looked at the boy in front of him.

"Potter" he said, but unlike Harry his voice held only sadness. They stood without moving, not wanting or afraid of breaking the tense silence that engulfed them.

"What is it that you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry, breaking the silence. Draco kept silent not wanting to risk saying anything that explained why he was there. Harry started to get frustrated.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Harry, after waiting in vain for Draco's answer. Draco visibly flinched. Harry looked at Draco in surprise.

"Draco, why are you here?" asked Harry in a gentler tone. Draco tensed but said nothing. Minutes passed before Harry spoke again.

"Draco" he said exasperated. Draco didn't respond. He stood as silent as a statue, unmoving. The wind played with his hair, making it get in his eyes. Harry was about to speak, but Draco beat him to it.

"I wanted to be alone" he whispered in a soft voice making Harry strain his ears. Harry stood still trying to process the meaning behind Draco's whispered words.

"Draco, what do you mean?" he finally asked. Still confused as to why Draco would come out at night to be alone.

"You wouldn't know, now would you" was Draco's bitter response.

"Huh?"

"What? You thought I would tell you m problems just because you asked?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes. The look in Draco's eyes made Harry want to comfort him.

"Draco…"

"NO! Just shut up, Harry! I don't want to here what you're going to say" as Draco said this he took out a potion bottle, filled with a greenish liquid.

"Draco, what is that?" asked Harry, once he saw the small bottle. Draco smiled bitterly.

"You' wouldn't know what it is because I made it. It's a sleeping draught, when one takes it, that person will fall into an eternal sleep" Harry looked at Draco, his face filled with worry.

"Draco, why did you bring it?" asked Harry, as he slowly walked toward Draco. Draco smiled.

"This is good-bye, Harry" Draco said before drinking the entire potion. His vision started to blur, as his senses dulled. The last thing he saw was Harry's face and his voice calling out his name.

"Draco!"

-Harry's pov-

"Draco!" I yelled as his eyes misted over and he slumped to the ground. When I got to his side his breathing was starting to change to that of a person falling asleep.

"Oh no" I picked him up and started running toward the school, hoping that I could make it in time. I was almost to the infirmary, when I ran right into someone.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter" drawled a voice from right in front of me.

"Professor Snape" I said looking up at him. He was about to say something when he noticed Draco in my arms.

"What happened to him, Potter?" he asked. He wasn't sure but it looked like Draco was asleep.

"Professor Snape, I need you to call Madame Pomfrey. Draco drank a potion that will give him eternal sleep" Snape's eyebrows rose to his hair line at this last statement.

"Potter do you have the bottle?" I nodded as I took out the bottle and handed it to him. I was about to speak, but stopped when he raise his hand.

"I will inform Madame Pomfrey about this, as well as the head mistress" I would've jumped up for joy if I weren't carrying someone and if it were another person.

"Well? Aren't you going to go?" I nodded my head and ran toward the infirmary.

"Once there Madame Pomfrey levitated Draco onto one of the beds and changed his clothing. I was given something that made me drowsy. I was soon falling asleep on the bed next to Draco.

-Normal pov-

Harry woke up the next day to see his friend's worried face.

"Harry, you're awake" said Hermione as she hugged him. "Ron, come here, Harry's awake" From the doorway a voice could be heard in response to Hermione's words.

"I'll be right there Hermione, let me just get something" a loud noise followed that statement and an…

"Ow!" followed it. Inside the infirmary Harry and Hermione laughed at their friends antics. From the doorway came an indignant squawk.

"Hey!"

"We're sorry Ron" said Harry, who was trying to stop laughing and failing miserably.

"Well, I'll be, if you young ones don't stop this racked, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" all eyes turned to the new voice. Ron by this time had entered and was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey" they all said. Madame Pomfrey smiled and was about to leave when she saw Harry looking at Draco.

"He will be alright, Harry" she said. Harry's head went up in surprise.

"What?"

"Hm? You thought I wouldn't notice?" she asked making Harry blush. Hermione and Ron stayed silent as they went to lunch, for Harry had slept through breakfast.


End file.
